TOW Rachel Green's room
by m4manju
Summary: AU based on episode 10*13 aka Joey speaks French. Ross and rachel have a long pending talk after he rejected her proposal to spend the night, when they were in her Long Island home. Why did Ross say "NO" to her? A missing convo between Ross and her after she broke off with Joey. A one shot story, rating T just for some words.


A/N - Hey Guys. This is my frst attempt to write something here. I have read so many FFs here on Ross-Rach. Have found many continuing TOW Ross is fine, but I wanted to write one on this particular scene. It is one of the many potential ones where writers could have united them.

Disclaimer - Do not own any characters, writing just for fun and for Ross-Rach FF readers like me :D

She could not believe what just happened. Ross said "no" to her? Ross, who did not think twice before shouting it out to the annulment judges in the court about their sex life, who got so thrilled at the name of their "bonus night", he actually said no to have sex with her? Did she loose her charm? Was it after Emma's birth that she looked less attractive? But then Gavin still kissed her and that Bill from the Bar, God, did she hate that guy, or did she hate that moment when she gave him her number? She had a baby AND a Ross, right? She always had. Then what happened to Ross today? Why he is not interested in her? Boy that was depressing. Did she put on weight recently? Is she looking unattractive? Or was it just to him, because come on, Joey was still attracted to her until a few weeks back. If it was not for her slapping him, they would have done it that day. Or not..Ok, that was it. She had to talk to him and get the answered he owed her.

He was thinking, standing by the window. Too many thoughts were running in his mind. Sure, he did not want to take advantage of her, but was that it? Maybe something else was bothering him. A particular moment that scarred his mind like nothing else… Her kissing Joey! Having a relationship and probably sharing the same dreams that they shared once. This thought made him shiver.

"What the hell is your problem?"

A startled Ross, his thought chain just broken, slowly turned. Rachel was standing there, few feet away from him, visibly fuming.

"Sorry?"

"You bet"

"Rachel, what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping"

"Right, cause after getting rejected from one person who affects me the most, I would get a sound sleep."

What was she talking? Ross came closer and tried to smell, if she was drunk or something. Apparently she was not and she sensed what he was trying to do.

"For god's sake Ross, I am not drunk, and I would have appreciated if you came closer to me to finish that kiss and not to breathe in to check my drunken state."

"Rach, I think we should.."

She cut him in between his sentence

"We should what Ross? Stay as friends? Pretend as we are? It won't be the first time we doing it, would it?

"It's not like that Rachel. Why you always think about only one thing? Everyone is not as eager to fulfill their physical needs everytime you know?"

Her face fell, and he immediately regretted saying it. What did he say, why did he do that? He was to keep it inside him, never let his frustration out this way. He had to console her.

"Rach I.."

She waved off his hands that were reaching her shoulder. Hurt visible in her eyes.

"What do you mean Ross? DO you think I go along giving myself away to men just like that? What do you take me as? A high profile slut?"

"No Rach..Please "

"you were right..I should not have thought about us together. I am sorry for the trouble I caused you."

She turned around and started walking away.

"It is easier for you."

"What?" turning again she asked.

"I mean you always went from one relationship to another so easily."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah I mean, you were like that from high school. First Chip, then Pete, then Barry, then Paulo. It is not like that with me, Rach. I cannot just jump into it and switch my feelings."

"Yeah sure, that is why you have even longer list of women you dated in last 6 years than my list"

"It is different. I mean I did not have a history with one of my best friends and then have a relationship with another one of my best friends and again trying to get back to the first. I just.."

"Wait a minute Ross, are you talking about me and Joey?"

"I don't know Rachel. It is just that I cannot erase that moment from my mind when I opened your apartment door and saw you and him kissing so passionately. It does something to me deep inside"

He was looking at ground while talking this; clear how nervous he was saying that entire he possible kept to himself for so long. Rachel did not know what to feel and say that moment. She felt sorry, hurt, and sympathetic all at once. She felt like running to him and hugging him tight and saying that entire she thought the night Joey and she broke up. How they felt it was so wrong, how she herself felt regret every night about for what happened between them.

"Ross it is not what you think"

"I know. And I have no right to feel it this way about you and Joey. I mean after all it was me who messed it up all those years ago and you are free to date whoever you want and.."

"Ross, please listen to me. Joey and I were doing a mistake, ok? It was such a bad idea to even think about going on that road. I don't know how I even let it happen. But trust me, nothing more than what you saw that day happened between us. We just could not do it, because it was wrong. And contrary to what you think about me that I am worried about only physical side of a relationship, you are wrong. I do want to feel it from my heart. Apart from that, I understand how you felt when you saw us, cause I have went through that numerous times. Try imagining my condition when I saw you with Emily, you with Bonnie, You with Mona, and of course Charlie. Try imagining putting yourself through that for so many times. You said it is easier for me right? Have you ever thought; why I did not have any serious relationship after we broke up. Of course if you consider me and Tag as a serious couple. There were Danny's and Mark's and Joshua's but I just could not move on. I never got over you Ross.|"

By this time she was shaking and crying, letting all those topics finally coming out which were deep buried in her mind.

Ross stood numb. Too hard for him to process what she said. He never thought of it this way. He was so coward to accept his feelings and get her back. That was the only thing that was required to bring them together.

He rushed to her and pulled her in his embrace. She kept crying, finally feeling so light, with every word she spoke to him that was due, for every tear she wanted to shed since years.

After what felt like infinite hours, he broke the silence.

"We are crazy, aint we?"

"More than I would like to give us the credit for. And stupid, and stubborn and hopeless and cute just like our baby"

Both chuckled at that, feeling light, after a long time.

"Hey Rach, I was thinking.."

"umm-hmm"

"Are you free tomorrow evening? Maybe we can go and dine in your favorite Chinese restaurant."

A wide grin formed on her face.

" I would have said no, but since I am such a sweet girl, I will say yes"

He smiled, the joy reaching deep routes of his soul.

"it's a date then. And yeah I am going to count on the plan you had for us tonight, shift it to tomorrow.."

He winked at her and she lightly slapped his shoulder and just kept grinning, crimson color of blush forming on her cheeks.


End file.
